


Mum, we are not a couple

by NoMatterTheOceans



Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [20]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans
Summary: Part of my Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest!!!Prompt: your family ditches you for the holiday so i take you home with me, except my family thinks we’re dating now, and i don’t know how to tell them that we’re not
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552855
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Mum, we are not a couple

Feyre hung up her phone with a loud sigh. She couldn’t believe that both her sisters were ditching her for the holidays. They had planned to have a quiet dinner together for Christmas, and now Elain was leaving to spend the holidays at her boyfriend’s house and Nesta had just told her “something had come up.”

So here she was, sitting alone in the office, at five in the afternoon, on December 24th, and she was going to spend her evening exactly that way.

“You okay, Darling?”

Well, she wasn’t alone yet. Rhysand had popped his head around the side of her cubicle to look at her.

“I thought you’d left, Rhys.”

“Nope, still here. I overheard you talking to your sister. They seriously left you alone?”

“Yeah.” And because she didn’t want to sound too pathetic, she added: “It’s fine, we didn’t have anything special plan ned , anyway.”

“You mean to tell me you’re going to spend Christmas Eve on your own, in your tiny, messy apartment?”

She rolled her eyes. “I knew I should never have let you inside. Now you’re gonna make fun of me for the rest of time.”

“Not for the rest of time. Just until you move into a decent place.”

She chuckled, because for all his annoying remarks, Rhys was always nice, and the highlight of her boring job here. So yeah, she let him tease her, because seeing his eyes sparkle when he managed to make her laugh was her guilty pleasure, her personal little perk at coming into work every day.

“Do you want to come over to my parent’s house for dinner?”

“What?”

“I’m gonna eat at their place with my cousin, do you want to come?”

“Are you… asking me out?”

He smiled at her and shook his head. “No I’m not asking you out, Darling. I’m asking you if you want to come have some turkey at my parent’s house. So, you in?”

She stayed silent for a while, staring at him. They had been good friends for almost a year now, ever since he’d come to work here and they had found themselves sharing neighboring cubicles. There had been many beers shared at parties, too many coffees exchanged in the morning, and a lot of movie nights when he’d ended up sleeping on her couch. He was a good man, nice and funny and always ready to listen when she needed it. If he was offering a dinner with his family, she knew she could trust him to have a good time.

Better than sitting alone at home, anyway.

So she nodded.

***

They were all sitting at the dining room table, enjoying the homemade pudding,  the last part of the very rich meal. Feyre was sitting beside him, their bodies close to each other at the rather small table, thighs accidentally brushing  on more than one occasion during the meal. His mother was sitting at one end of the table, his father on the other end, and opposite them were Mor and Lyra, his sister. The two of them were deep in conversation, laughing about something Lyra had whispered in Mor’s ear, and his mother was starting to clean out the plates from the table. Meanwhile, Feyre was chatting with his dad about the latest book in common that they had read.

Realizing everybody around him seemed busy, Rhys took a minute to look at Feyre, sitting beside him. And for a second, he was almost glad that her sisters had decided to leave her, because seeing her here was the most perfect Christmas Eve present he could have imagined. She was still wearing the big sweater she’d worn to work, the one she had borrowed from him during their last movie marathon, and her face was flushed as she laughed at something his father said.

“Rhys, honey,” his mother called, taking him back to the present and away from the gorgeous woman sitting beside him, “can you help me with the plates?”

“Sure.”

He got up and saw Feyre throw a quick glance towards him, giving him enough time to wink at her and see her roll her eyes with a smile before turning back to his father. He followed his mother to the kitchen, and started to put the glasses in the washer as she put water on the pudding dish.

“So, Feyre seems really nice.”

He couldn’t stop a smile from spreading on his lips. “She really is.”

“How long have you two been together?”

He stood up so fast that he felt his head spin for a second, but his mother was still washing the large plate, smiling.

“W - What?”

“Oh honey, I’m sure you wanted to be discreet, but it’s rather obvious that you two are dating.”

“We’re not.”

“Come on, are you telling me that you’re calling her Darling  and it is nothing romantic?”

“No it’s not it’s just a… an inside joke.”

“And the way you looked at her just now? The way she looked at you all throughout the meal? Those are inside jokes, too?” She seemed so sure of herself that Rhys crossed his arms on his chest as a defence.

“Mum, we are  _ not  _ a couple. We’re just friends.”

His mother raised her arms in defeat, and patted his cheek before leaving the kitchen. “If you say so, Rhys.”

He stood in the kitchen for a long while after that, staring blankly in front of him and thinking about what his mother had seen in him, in them, that evening.

Then he moved to the door and leaned on the frame, staring at Feyre, sitting with his family on Christmas Eve, and thought that maybe, his mother wasn’t wrong. They weren’t dating, but maybe they should be. Maybe their movie nights could become date nights. Maybe in the morning, he would get to kiss her on the lips instead of her cheek. Maybe he could get to make her coffee in his kitchen instead of buying it on his way to work.

Silently, he went back to the table and sat down beside her, still struck by his revelation, and determined that he would be asking her out as soon as she was done charming his entire family just like she had been charming him, every minute of every day since they’d met.


End file.
